Omegafish
Summary The Omegafish is the weakest of the true titans, which is the titans with a titan spirit. It is the titan version of the Silverfish. It is a lesser titan. Its minions are Omegafish minions. Appearance The Omegafish appears as a silverfish magnified by about 16 times. When almost defeated, a white shield will appear on its body. Personal Statistics Name: Omegafish Origin: Minecraft Titans Classification: Titan, Lesser Titan Height: 6 blocks Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation (all titans' attacks can ignore most armor), Large Size (Type 0, 6 meters tall), Regeneration (Low-Godly becuase it is able to come back to life after death from its spirit form. Also, able to regenerate completely from near death in 1 minute and 2 seconds.), Immortality (Type 4, will transform into its spirit form when defeated and will come back to physical form by absorbing enough souls or possessing a silverfish templar), Soul Manipulation (Can "steal your soul" when attacking. This only means that it do some damage directly to the soul when attacking, not that it is able to completely remove a soul in a single attack. It also can suck mobs up and rapidly do damage to their souls in spirit form), Absorption (absorbs mobs in spirit form to gain back a physical body), Power Modification (removes enchantments from anything that its enemy is holding when attacking), Summoning (can summon Omegafish minion minions), Existence Erasure (of animals when the Omegafish notice them), Flight, Resurrection, Time Manipulation (very limited, can only change the time to nighttime if not already), Statistics Amplification (can regrow when almost defeated, which makes it more powerful and durable and completely regenerates at the same time), Aura (white shield surrounding it when almost defeated), Electricity Manipulation (Lightning shot attack), Explosion Manipulation (can cause random explosions when almost defeated), Fire Manipulation (sometimes lights enemies on fire when using the tail swipe attack and the anti-titan attack), Resistance to most Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (cannot be absorbed by a titan spirit), Law Manipulation (won't despawn on peaceful mode), and most durability-negating hax that will usually kill something in one hit because of its status as a true titan Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (calculated from body slam attack on obsidian, details are on the link in the Minecraft Titans page) Speed: Subsonic (about 38.8 m/s when burrowing) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level, possibly Island level (able to withstand tens of hits from the stronger Cave Spider Titan, and the Omegafish's attack potency is already very close to Island level), at least Multiverse level while burrowing (not even Witherzilla, a Multiverse level character can do anything to the Omegafish while burrowing) Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters with lightning Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Will flop over and cannot attack for 19 seconds after being shot by a Harcadium Bow. Feats: * Killed several stronger Orespawn bosses in one hit. That includes Jeffery and the Kraken. * Easily killed Mobzilla, with some minor damage taken that the Omegafish quickly regenerated. * Killed The King, with some damage taken. * Almost defeated the Cave Spider Titan, having took it down to its red mode. * Dug a tunnel 11 blocks wide and 6 blocks deep in obsidian when burrowing, pulverizing 2/3 of the obsidian and violently fragmenting the rest. * Smashed a large hole 21 blocks by 8 blocks by 21 blocks in obsidian using its body slam attack, pulverizing 2/3 of the obsidian and violently fragmenting the rest. This feat was used to calculate the Omegafish's AP. * Dug through bedrock when burrowing. Because breaking bedrock requires a vastly higher energy than its AP, this feat is considered an outlier. * Its speed while burrowing outran Steve sprinting with Absence boots, which gives him a massive speed boost. * Nukes barely affected it. * Took tens of hits from the Cave Spider Titan. * Took around 3 hits from the Ultima Iron Golem Titan. * Witherzilla's attacks didn't do anything to the Omegafish while it is burrowing, although Witherzilla can defeat the Omegafish in one hit once it comes out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Head butt: It smashes its head on its enemy. This attack is the Omegafish's weakest attack, and the Omegafish uses this attack 1/3 of the time when fighting something that's close. * Tail swipe: It swipes its tail at its enemy. This attack will damage everything within 1 block of the Omegafish, and can sometimes set enemies on fire. The Omegafish uses this attack 2/3 of the time when fighting something that's close. * Tail smash: It smash its tail, creating a shockwave that damages everything within 64 blocks. This attack is more powerful than the lightning shot, but less powerful than the anti-titan attack. The Omegafish uses this attack when fighting something far away. * Anti-titan attack: It smashes its enemy with its body. Usually used against titans or other giant things. This attack does damage to everything within 8 blocks, and it is more powerful than the tail smash, but less powerful than the tail swipe. * Lightning shot: It points its tail at its enemy, and shoots a bolt of lightning. This attack is more powerful than the head butt, but less powerful than the tail smash. The Omegafish uses this attack when fighting something high up. * Body slam: It curls up and launches itself several hundred blocks up, and then slams down, causing destruction and a shockwave that damages everything within 96 blocks. This attack is the most powerful of all the Omegafish's attacks. * Burrow: It can burrow underground, making it resistant to most attacks and faster. It also destroys all blocks except bedrock that it runs into. The Omegafish will eventually come out of burrow to attack, since it cannot attack while burrowing. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Monsters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users